


Misunderstandings

by Jeonglixiebby



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Called Chris, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Han Jisung is called Peter, Locked In, M/M, Misunderstandings, this was for english class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeonglixiebby/pseuds/Jeonglixiebby
Summary: This was just me not wanting to create characters so I wrote a chanlix fic disguised as a school assignment.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Misunderstandings

“Are you sure this is where we’re supposed to meet?” Felix asked his friend as he glanced at the doorway. His friend sighed as he nodded and ushered him into the room. Confusion overcame him when he saw only one person in the room, but the door slammed behind him and locked before he could turn to his friend to question him.  
“You’re not coming out until you’ve stopped fighting!” Felix’s friend, Peter, exclaimed before they heard footsteps walk away from the door. Felix turned to look at the other male with frustration evident on his face. Chris just shrugged and motioned for the younger to sit on the couch opposite him.  
“We might as well try,” Chris said as he turned his phone off. “How about we start by you telling me why you cannot stand me, and I won’t interrupt you. Then vice versa.” Felix seemed to mull over this before agreeing and sitting across from him. He thought about what he wanted to say for a couple of moments before speaking.  
“Everyone instantly loves you, which isn’t horrible, but I,” Felix paused as he took a breath to calm down. “No matter how hard I try to make friends, it’s so hard; while you just walk into a room and have everyone fawning over you.” The younger looked up at Chris and saw him frowning softly. “It just makes me so frustrated!”   
“Really?” Chris asked with genuine surprise. Felix hugged his arms to his torso as he nodded slightly. “I always thought you just hated me for being gay,” Chris mumbled. Felix looked at him with wide eyes as he shook his head rapidly.  
“How could I hate you for being gay when I’m literally bi?” It was Chris’s turn to be surprised as he took it in. “I didn’t even know you were gay!” The two chuckled after Felix’s outburst before Chris decided it was his turn.  
“I never knew why we didn’t get along, but now I think it was due to me thinking that you were homophobic. I came to terms with my sexuality a while ago; so when I thought you were being homophobic, it was just aggravating.” Felix nodded in understanding as he tucked his calves below him. “Also, if it helps, I actually thought you were pretty cool before our little rivalry.”

“Wait really?” Felix exclaimed. Chris smiled as he nodded. A soft smile covered Felix’s face as he thought about it. “So we could’ve been friends this entire time if I wouldn’t have been jealous of your social ability.” Chris giggled softly before letting out a small, drawn-out, “Well.”  
“I may have also had a huge crush on you, so I don’t know if I would’ve been able to be just friends.” The two blushed at Chris’s confession. “You’re really cute, so you can’t blame me!” He added quickly afterward.  
“Well, if we’re being honest. You’re really cute too, and some of the aggravation may have been because I thought I would never have a chance with you,” Felix’s voice got shy at the end of that while Chris’s smile got wider. They looked up at each other but looked away instantly in shyness.   
“I think now that we’ve gotten everything out on the table, we can try whatever we want to. Whether that be friendship or something more, it’s at least something.” Felix agreed with that before looking to the door at the sound of it being unlocked. Peter poked his head in before smiling at their happy demeanors.  
“So I take it everything went well?” The two followed Peter out of the empty lounge with their hands linked together and butterflies in their stomachs.


End file.
